


Titanic isn't so bad

by nightcloak666



Category: Free!
Genre: Comics, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, cinema date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcloak666/pseuds/nightcloak666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all someone has to make the first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titanic isn't so bad

Rin chewed on his food. He was eyeing Sousuke for the whole day already, planning how to talk to him. Luckily Sousuke was so invested in his new comic book since they woke up that he did not notice. Rin smiled, remembering his excited face when they queued to get it on midnight. Sousuke did not act like a kid often, always more mature than everybody else and keeping his emotions in check, so it was heartwarming seeing him nearly jumping on his feet. Rin had to steal the book from him later so he would get some sleep before the classes, and put it under his own pillow, resulting in Sousuke going to sleep angry at him. But he was ok once he got it back in the morning, reading it since then whenever the teacher wasn’t looking.

Now they were sitting eating lunch together, Sousuke glued to the comic book barely noticing what was going on around him. Seeing his hand freezing in the air with the food on its way to his mouth, and not moving for awhile, Rin had to stop himself from laughing and instead grasped his wrist and pushed the fork in his mouth. He started laughing when Sousuke did not even look surprised, still too invested in the book to notice the ridiculousness of the situation.

Rin looked at how much he had left. There were still quite a few pages, and Sousuke was obviously looking at each closely, in order to notice every single detail.

Clearly Rin might have issues with making his plan work.

"Do you think you will finish tonight?" Rin asked not really expecting an answer. Surprisingly Sousuke faced him, shocked when he noticed he was holding his wrist.

"You were forgetting to put food in your mouth, so I helped."

Sousuke smiled apologetically. “Why are you asking?”

"There’s that movie premiere…" Rin shrugged dismissively, trying to make it seem like nothing important. "I thought about going… Together…" He could feel his cheeks getting red so he played with his own food.

"Sure," said Sousuke, kicking Rin’s leg lightly under the table. "When is it on?"

"Should we go at nine o’clock?" Excited, he grinned at him.

Sousuke nodded, smile on his face. Seeing him diving in the book again and losing contact with reality, Rin took their plates and threw them away with a sigh. Then he grabbed his hand and pulled towards the next class.

*

"Titanic?!" Sousuke faced Rin, pointing accusingly at the poster. Rin stood by him with an innocent look on his face.

"What, you’re not going to leave me now, are you, that would be so rude."

Sousuke’s jaw dropped. “You little manipulator!”

"Oh come on, it’s in 3D, at least you will enjoy the second part!" Rin patted him on the back, and then pulled by his wrist towards the ticket machine.

"Shoo." Sousuke slapped his hand away when he tried to click on the screen. "I’m paying."

"You’re going to pay for a movie you do not want to watch?" Rin laughed, trying to hide his embarrassment. He did wish for this to be treated as a date, but did not expect Sousuke to see it as such.

At first he simply wanted to see his favourite movie in 3D and knew he can only count on Sousuke to not laugh at him when he will burst into tears. He thought he’d need to stand on his head to make Sousuke go with him, though. It was when Gou randomly said how it is the best movie to take your love interest to that he really started considering giving it a go. If there was anything to happen between Sousuke and him, as Rin really hoped for, he knew he had to make the first move finally.

"Do you want popcorn?" Rin asked.

"Yeah I need something to reduce the sugar in my mouth with."

"Oh my god, Titanic isn’t that bad!"

Sousuke shook his head, but he did not manage to stop his lips from twisting in a little smile. Rin kneed him in the leg, pushing towards the shop.

In the cinema they sat in the middle, making stupid faces to each other with their glasses on. Rin took his phone out to take pictures and some woman sitting by him hissed, like he was interrupting. He looked at her surprised, since the movie wasn’t on yet, the lights still on. He wanted to put his phone back in the pocket when Sousuke took it in his hands and took a picture of him, like nothing happened.

She moved to face him, anger clear on her face.

"Yes?" Sousuke asked before she could say anything. To Rin he was probably the only person who could look intimidating with hilarious glasses on.

"Phones are illegal!" She said, neck red.

"The movie isn’t on yet, calm your t…"

"Sousuke!" Rin hissed.

She stood insulted and walked away to sit in the front, nose in the air. Sousuke eyed her until Rin grasped his chin and turned his head towards him.

"Leave it," he mouthed.

"What a bitch," Sousuke mouthed back, crossing his hands in irritation.

Rin shook his head with a smile, and then lights dimmed so he sat comfortably as close as possible to Sousuke.

He tried not to giggle seeing Sousuke sliding down his sit during the movie. Rin shook him a little whenever he felt that Sousuke was close to snoring. As expected he got excited during the second part, sitting straight, watching everybody drown. Rin was too busy trying to prepare himself for THAT scene to laugh at him.

Don’t cry. You saw this scene a million times. Do not cry. Do. Not. Cry.

His chin shook when he heard “Jack!” and he looked up swallowing hard hoping the tears will disappear. This was when he heard a sigh and Sousuke’s arm slipped around his shoulder, tugging him closer. He snuggled up, head on Sousuke’s shoulder, feeling his arm slowly caressing his back. Rin stayed like that till the end of the movie, breathing in the minty smell of Sousuke, the warmth of his body calming him down. Sousuke did not say anything.

When the movie ended he quickly wiped his tears off. He looked unsurely at Sousuke who winked to him, grabbing the box empty of popcorn and their drinks.

“Okay?” asked Sousuke.

“Yeah, should we go?” Rin stood, legs a little weak after sitting in the same position for such a long time.

Sousuke nodded, and they walked out quietly. It was a quiet night.

“Titanic always pisses me off,” commented Sousuke, on their way to Samezuka.

“Pisses you off?” laughed Rin, glad Sousuke started talking, and that not about him crying and being so close to him during the movie. As expected of Sousuke.

“Fucking idiots, I don’t get why only she laid down on that thing. There was space for him too.” Sousuke shook his head and Rin bit his lip to not laugh again. Of course. Of course Sousuke would look at the technical aspect of the movie. If one plus one does not equal two, it’s not worth to cry about it.

“To show he’d die for her,” said Rin in a little singing voice. “You know, to die for love…”

“Wouldn’t it be more romantic if he showed that he has a brain and found a way to stay with her.” Sousuke side-eyed him.

Rin slapped his shoulder making Sousuke go “outch”. They both laughed, and Rin started walking backwards, facing Sousuke, suddenly feeling braver.

“Wouldn’t you die for love?” he asked Sousuke.

“That depends.”

“Okay?” Rin urged him to answer.

“Like, quickly, I guess,” Sousuke shrugged. “Cold ass water, though? That’s mean.”

Rin starred at him and Sousuke finally gave up, snorting. Rin tried to throw a punch, but Sousuke caught his hand and pulled him into a hug, making him blush.

“Would you?” His hands slid down to the small of his back to hold him close.

Rin was glad it was pretty dark already, his blush was less likely to be visible. But they were standing under a lamppost and the dim light definitely wasn’t helping.

“Yeah,” he said quietly, not really knowing what to do with his hands, so he grasped the front of Sousuke’s jacket. “If I really loved someone.”

“Well wouldn’t that be a lucky person.”

Rin looked up to see Sousuke smiling down at him, so he smiled unsurely back. “You think?” They obviously were talking about something else now.

Sousuke smiled again instead of answering, and bent down a little. When Rin felt Sousuke’s warm breath on his lips, his own quickening, he just nodded seeing the question in Sousuke’s eyes. Sousuke brought their faces closer, letting their lips meet in a kiss.

Rin whimpered feeling his hands grabbing him firmer, bringing him flush against Sousuke’s chest. He brought his hands up around Sousuke’s neck, clinging, when one of Sousuke’s moved up to grasp his hair, making him gasp. The kiss turned dirty quickly, battle for dominance and thirst making their tongues slide against each other with desperation.

When they pulled away, foreheads pressed together, breathing heavily, Rin kept Sousuke close with his hand on the back of his neck, other grasping his jacket.

“Sou-“

“Shh,” Sousuke kissed him again, light touch of his lips against his, arms protectively around Rin.

“Titanic isn’t so bad,” Rin murmured against his lips.

“Yeah, it will do.” Sousuke agreed.

They started laughing.


End file.
